


Boys Who Scream

by misura



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Cassie and Hope bond over the silliness of boys who can't handle one tiny giant ant.





	

Sadly, Darryl turned out to be a screamer - fortunately, he also turned out to be a fast runner, able to operate such complicated things as doors even when in a panic, so all in all, it took him less than a minute to clear out.

It was not quite a new record. It was very close, though.

 

" _Boys._ " Cassie sighed. She'd retreated to the backyard with a big can of fresh lemonade and every intention to keep most of it to herself.

Ant-tony the Second chittered. He was actually Ant-tony the Seventeenth, but given the effort Uncle Hank put in sneaking in the new ones, it seemed kind of rude to stop pretending she didn't know.

Unlike Daddy's Ant-tony, hers didn't fly, but that was okay. Once she'd finished growing (well, once she'd finished growing the regular way), Uncle Hank would make her a suit just like Aunt Janet's and Aunt Hope's - who was strictly speaking Cousin Hope, or maybe Step-sister Hope, but 'cousin' felt far too distant and 'step-sister' was a word that seemed to require an 'evil' in front of it, so.

"That bad, huh?" Case in point: being in charge of a company (or, as Mom put it: having a real, actual job) didn't keep Hope from dropping by at least once a week.

Cassie had some dark suspicions about Hope having actually been her covert baby-sitter for a while, but at sixteen, she was fairly sure that those days were past.

"Ran out of the house screaming." Cassie sighed again. "Maybe I should try something easier first - you know, gradually work up to the giant ant."

"Hey, his loss, your gain." As far as Cassie knew, Hope had dated several movie-stars, a couple of superheroes and, of course, Daddy, for a couple of weeks. "Trust me, if he couldn't take one tiny giant ant, he definitely couldn't have handled your daddy - let alone mine."

"Not like I planned on introducing him." Not that she'd have been _embarrassed_ or anything, but, well, boys her age seemed so _silly_. And Uncle Hank was a big sweetie, really, but sometimes, to people who didn't know, he could seem a little intimidating.

"Huh," Hope said. "Just shopping for arm-candy, are we? Good for you."

"Maybe I should try a girl next time." Cassie liked girls. She wasn't sure if she'd actually enjoy kissing one, but, well, easy enough to find out.

Ant-tony chittered. Given half a chance, he'd probably finish off the rest of the lemonade.

"Anyone in particular you've got your eye on?" Hope asked, sounding just a little bit too casual.

"Not really." Daddy seemed to think she was too young to seriously fall in love, which might be true - it wasn't as if Darryl or any of the others had broken her heart. At worst, she'd felt a bit annoyed with him, a bit disappointed that after going through the trouble of getting him to ask her out, he'd turned out to be just as much of a dud as the rest of them.

"And if there was, it would be none of my business?" Hope grinned.

Cassie shrugged. "You give good advise." She knew that wasn't really an answer.

"Well, I try, anyway." Hope smiled a bit wryly. "It's been a while since I was in school, and my experience was probably a bit different from yours. Boarding school," she added, by way of explanation.

"Fun?" Well, it _might_ be. On the other hand, never seeing Mom or Dad except during the holidays? Not Cassie's idea of a good time. Daddy being a superhero was bad enough.

"I learned some valuable lessons about myself and the people around me," Hope said, which Cassie figured meant 'no'.

"Give me fun over valuable life lessons every day of the week."

Hope raised her glass. "That's the spirit."


End file.
